1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing of Bayer pattern images, and more particularly, to a method for performing de-noise processing and to an associated apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, images generated by an image sensor of a personal computer (PC) camera (or a webcam) are Bayer pattern images. According to the related art, any sensing unit of the image sensor can generate a pixel value belonging to only a color channel within respective pixel values of a corresponding pixel. For example, complete color channels may comprise red, green, and blue color channels, and any sensing unit of the image sensor can merely generate one of red, green, and blue pixel values of a corresponding pixel, rather than all of the red, green, and blue pixel values. As a result, performing image processing is required for generating the other two pixel values within the red, green, and blue pixel values.
In order to save material costs, a conventional image processing circuit is typically implemented by utilizing low end hardware resources, causing many problems in the related art. For example, once the design thereof is oversimplified, some side effects may occur, and the image quality is poor. In another example, after the conventional image processing circuit performs image processing, obvious noise near edges may occur. Thus, a novel method is required for improving the image quality.